Enigmatic Fate: Part One
by WindOfDancingFlames
Summary: Kairi is back on Destiny Islands waiting for Sora and Riku's return. Suddenly something extraordinary happens to her. Fiction rated T for mild language and violence.
1. Suprise

Summary: Okay, Kairi is back on Destiny Islands waiting for Sora's return when something extraordinary happens. Read more to find out what happens. Fiction rated T for mild language, violence (not as much as in future parts), and blood. This is part 1 of the series Enigmatic Fate.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters even though I wish I did.

Chapter 1: Surprise

"Quiet everyone!" shouted Sora's mom.

Wakka, Selphie, Tidus, and Kairi fell silent. Sora's mom called them there for a meeting. She wanted to talk to them about Sora and see if they knew where he went. Kairi did know, but earlier she promised Sora she'd keep it a secret. Even if she did tell his mom that he went on a quest to save the universe and all of humanity, she probably wouldn't believe it and would still be worried.

"I'm glad you all know why I called you here," said Mrs. Sora's mom. "As you know my baby has gone for almost a year now and I miss him very much."

She started to cry.

"But I also noticed that Kairi has been gone for a while and there have been many changes on this island. I believe the four of you know something that I don't, because I saw you talking to him the night before he left."

Nobody said a word. Sora's mom looked at Kairi. She gave her a weird glare that nearly scared her.

"I-I think I remember Sora telling me about going somewhere and saving something, but I can't really remember," lied Kairi.

"Is that so?" asked Sora's mom. "Does anyone else know anything?"

The room remained silent.

"Anybody?"

The room still remained silent.

"Fine, you can all ho. But if you remember anything, stop by and tell me!"

The four friends darted out of the room as fast as they could. Sora's mom then cried herself into a puddle.

"You know, I fell sorry for Sora's mom. Being all along like that must be pretty depressing, ya?" said Wakka.

"Yeah, I would miss him, too. In fact, I miss him a lot right now," said Kairi. "I really want to go and find him. The only problem is that I don't know how to fight. I don't even have a way to get off this island."

"No worries, Kairi," said Wakka. "We can train you so you could be ready to fight. You guys are with me, ya?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Selphie and Tidus.

"I can help with sword skills," said Tidus.

"And I can help with endurance skills," said Selphie.

"It's settled then," said Wakka. "Meet us tomorrow by the Oceanside shack. Bring a stick or something to use as a weapon. Okay, Kairi?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you there!" yelled Kairi as they walked off.

She started walking home. It was very hot on the island, especially when the sun was high in the sky. Luckily she was wearing sandals so the white sand wouldn't burn her feet. She walked into her neighborhood and stopped at the second villa on the right. She took off her sandals and stepped on the cool concrete in front of it. This was where she and Sora used to play.

"I miss you and I will find you," she said quietly. She started to cry.

"Where are you!"

She lay down and curled up into a ball. She really missed him and he probably missed her too. No, he definitely missed her too. She was tired and just laid there for a while. She eventually stopped crying and got up. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and continued down the neighborhood road.

She walked on down to the seventh villa on the left. She went in and wiped her feet off on the rug. She was all alone because she got separated from her parents when she came to the island. The only friend she had at home was Kukamai, her Great Dane.

"How ya doin' girl?" asked Kairi.

Kukamai made a cute face and just stood there panting.

"You hungry?"

pant, pant, pant, pant, pant, pant, pant, pant

"Okay. I'll take that as a yes."

She took her dog's water dish and filled it with water. Then she walked to the fridge and got out a nice, big, juicy steak. She took the steak and cut it up slowly into bite-sized chunks. She put the meat and its juices along with dog food. She mixed it up, put it in her dog's food bowl and gave it to Kukamai.

"Good girl," she said lovingly.

She patted Kukamai on the head while she was shnarfing her food.

Kairi went back to the fridge, took out a banana and poured herself a glass of water. It felt refreshing as she drank, especially on a hot day like this. She turned around and looked at Kukamai. Her dog was wagging her tail, making a really cute face.

"I love you," said Kairi.

She started thinking about how she was going to save Sora, even more worried about the fact that she had no way of getting off this blasted island. But all of a sudden she remembered about another person that she wanted to find.

"Oh my god! I've forgotten all about Riku! I guess since I recently saw Sora, I forgot about all of my other long-lost friends! I'm so stupid. How am I going to find Sora _and_ Riku?"

She ran out of the villa in frustration. The sky outside was in sunset. She sighed. She, Riku, and Sora used to sit out on the dock and watch the sun go down.

"Life will never be the same, I guess. All I can do is hope and go looking for them. Hey, what are you doing out here, Kukamai?"

Her dog was running towards her with that cute little look upon her face.

"C'mon, Kukamai." She said. "Let's go to the old wishing well. Maybe I can wish for Riku and Sora to come back here instead of me going to have to look for them."

She ran as fast as she could to the wishing well. Kukamai followed closely behind. Once there, Kairi looked down into the well.

"I wish with all my might that Sora and Riku would come back soon. Maybe even now."

"Hey Kairi," a familiar voice behind her said.

She turned around. IT WAS RIKU! Except he looked different. He was wearing a black, stringy costume with a bluish-purplish chest plate. There was a weird symbol on the chest plate. It looked like a heart that was black and red with something that looked like leaves sprouting out of the bottom. It also had something that looked like thorny twigs criss-crossed in the middle. She also noticed that he wore a white hula skirt that had splotches of bluish-purple on the bottom. He also had a sword that looked like a bat wing.

"Riku! You look so different!" yelled Kairi. "But what's with the hula skirt?"

"Everyone always asks me that."

"What?"

"Oh, never mind. Look, I came here to tell you that-that I-I," Riku stuttered.

"That you what? Why are you stuttering, Riku?"

"That I think-that I think you're beautiful and that I love you," Riku finally blurted out.

Kairi was shocked. Because she was shocked, she suddenly got very angry for no particular reason whatsoever.

"What the hell are you doing!" she yelled. "You return from being on a year long whatever it was and suddenly surprise me the very second you see me again! And you come back wearing a fricken girly HULA SKIRT and act really, really weird. You must really think I'm fricken stupid!"

"Kairi. Honey"…, said Riku quietly, trying to stop Kairi from yelling at him.

"Honey! HONEY!" yelled Kairi even angrier. "I'll tell you what! If you change out of those dorky clothes and act a little bit sane then maybe, _maybe_ you can say that I'm beautiful!"

"Hey, I'm not the one acting insane here!" yelled Riku suddenly angry. "Maybe you should get rid of your insanity!"

Kairi turned around in disgust. Why was Riku acting like this? It was just retarded. But maybe she had overreacted because he wasn't acting like himself. No, that wasn't it. Something was just wrong with him. Suddenly she heard a screeching noise behind her.

"It's probably just a stupid fricken bird", she muttered under her breath.

As you could tell, she was still very ticked off.

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

She felt a huge pain on her back, neck, and both of her sides. She touched the back of her neck to try and ease the pain, but she felt something wet. It trickled down her neck. She pulled her hand out in front of her face. It was dripping with fresh blood. The pain suddenly got worse.

She quickly looked at her left side. There was a huge gash there that was just pouring out blood.

"What the heck is going on?" she yelled aloud.

She started feeling lightheaded, and the pain grew even worse.

"Riku! Riku! Please help! I'm so sorry I overreacted like that! I was just so startled! Someone please!"

There was no answer.

"Someone hel…"

She was cut off by her shortness of breath. She finally fell over and blacked out.

Well, I know the first chapter moved pretty fast, which isn't really that good. Oh, well. Be sure to read my next chapter which will move slower. I think. Please R&R.


	2. Light

Summary: Okay, in this chapter there is a new character that I made up. I also it moves slower, but I really have no idea. Please read and review!

Warnings: None.

Chapter 2: Light

When Kairi woke up she was no longer on Destiny Islands. This other place was all white and she was sitting on a cloud. She checked her side. It wasn't bleeding, but there was still a huge scar there. She looked around. There was no one in sight.

"Where am I, and what happened?" she asked aloud.

"I believe I can answer that question," said an unfamiliar voice.

She turned around. There was a tall, elegant woman standing there. She was at least 6'6" and had long, silky, white-blonde hair that went down to her waist. She was standing on a floating cloud and was robed in white.

"Hello Kairi", she said. "My name is Naoki. You are the chosen one."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you just call me the chosen one?"

"Yes. You are the Snake Fang."

"Ok. Now I'm really confused. Look, is there any way to get out of this place? I really want to get home."

"Patience, my child", whispered the god-like woman. "You still have much to learn."

"Did you just call me your child?" asked Kairi.

"Yes", replied Naoki. "But before you have any more questions, let me tell you who the Snake Fang is. The Snake Fang is a legendary being that has extraordinary power and a very strong will. The person that will become the Snake Fang is the chosen one. The legend says that this chosen one must die a death of pain and agony through betrayal. In other words, your friend Riku betrayed you and killed you. The person who died, a.k.a. you, must be reborn as one of the most powerful beings ever known to mankind, the Snake Fang. You fit all of the descriptions the legend says, so you must be the chosen one. We've actually been waiting a long time for you to die. Are you following me, Snake Fang?"

"My name is Kairi. And yes, I am following you. I just have one question."

"Yes?"

"Why the heck am I the chosen one? I don't have much power at all."

"Oh, but you do. You are the princess of all worlds, and your power is still growing. You will soon find out how much power you really have. Now it is time for you to go home and find out. Goodbye Snake Fa- I mean Kairi. We will meet again soon. Goodbye for now."

There was a flash of white light and Kairi was back on her island. It was night time. She got up from the ground and walked towards her home. She suddenly felt very tired and wondered if that thing that just happened was a dream.

When she got to her villa, Kukamai was at the front door, peacefully sleeping. She would usually wait to go to bed before her doggy awoke, but she was too tired to wait that night. She slipped off her shoes and went to bed.

The next morning Kairi did some basic things, like feeding the dog, making breakfast, and getting ready for the day. On her way to the usual meeting place she grabbed a tough stick. She needed it for her training.

She walked over to the oceanside shack. Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were all over there, waiting for her. Kairi couldn't wait to start her training. When she got to the shack she saw that all three of her friends looked sad. She ran over to them and they looked startled to see her.

"I thought you were dead!" yelled Tidus.

"Me too", said Selphie. "You didn't have a pulse yesterday, but now you look better than ever."

"Yeah", said Wakka. "When Kukamai came to get us, you were lying near the well. Dead. You also had some big gashes on your neck, back, and…"

"…sides", said Kairi. "I thought that was all a dream, but I guess it was real after all."

This really got her confused. If that really did happen, the whole Snake Fang thing must be true. She just didn't understand how she could've died and came back to life. Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus had even said she'd died. This couldn't be possible though! If the place she went to was actually real, then Kairi had gone to the top of Mount Olympus, or Heaven.

"Hey, Kairi", said Wakka. "Let's just get to training and worry about that other stuff later. C'mon, let's have some fun!"

Wakka picked up his blitzball and threw it at Kairi. She immediately dodged it. Usually her reflexes were pretty bad. Wakka then started throwing stones at her and she dodged every one.

"Wow! You're good Kairi!" he yelled. "Now let's see how strong you're attacks are. Hit me with your stick and I'll tell you if it hurts or not."

She picked up her stick and whacked Wakka as hard as she could. He went flying at least a hundred feet away! Kairi couldn't believe it. 100 feet away, Wakka landed with a plop in the middle of the ocean.

"Okay! I think that will end today's session. I think I need to go to a hospital now!" he yelled.

Tidus and Selphie stared at Kairi like she was crazy. Kairi said sorry to them and Wakka, who had probably broken every bone in his body by now, and ran like a chicken with its head cut off. She was very confused about her life at the moment. She needed a peaceful and secret place so she could think.

"I know!" she said. "I'll go to the small cave by the watering hole! Nobody goes there anymore. Not since Ansem appeared and opened the door to all worlds and attempted to shroud the whole entire universe in darkness and shadow. That place sure brings back memories."

She ran in the direction of the cave. She remembered when Sora and she were little and they drew themselves together on the wall. Later they added themselves sharing a poupou fruit together. When she got there, she crawled inside. The opening was very small. She got up and walked down the muddy path that led to the inside. She walked further and sat down on the cold, muddy rock floor. Suddenly everything blacked out and she fell over.

Okay, so maybe this chapter didn't move slower. But I do guarantee that this whole big story will slow down in time. Please R&R!


	3. Transformation

Disclaimer for chapters 2 and 3: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters even though I wish I did. Then the whole plot line would be screwed up.

Warnings: None.

Chapter 3: Transformation

"Welcome again," said Naoki. "It's time for your transformation."

"My transformation?" asked Kairi. "Um…this happened kinda fast, didn't it?"

"Yes", answered Naoki. "It did. But we do have to hurry up. So now I'll explain to you what the transformation is. When the chosen one has found his or her strength, the chosen one will transform into an immortal, along with a few outfit and hair changes. It won't feel any different, I promise. Anyways, after the transformation the chosen one will be known as the Snake Fang. You, Kairi, have found your strength when training with your friends. Now is the time to transform."

"But what if I'm not ready?"

"You must now, because the world is suffering more and more every day. It is your duty, along with the Keyblade Master, to fight evil spirits and save the world. Hurry now, I haven't got all day."

"I have one more question to ask," said Kairi.

"What is it?"

"Are we on the top of Mount Olympus?"

"Yes. The reason it's all white is because of the light from all of the stars. When stars go out, Heaven grows weaker. When a star is born, Heaven will put good things on the earth. Now, Kairi, stand still as I recite the spell that will transform you. Don't be afraid."

"Okay", she said quietly.

This was all happening so fast. She was a little scared, but at least she would find Sora again. All of a calm humming burst from Naoki's mouth. It was like a million songbirds singing. Then she felt a power grow within herself.

It started from her heart and spread throughout her body like lightning. It felt somewhat good to her. The humming suddenly got louder and louder. Her eyes flooded with the light and she couldn't see Naoki anymore. Finally the humming stopped. Her eyes turned back to normal.

"Take a look at yourself!" said Naoki.

She handed her a mirror.

"I look so different!" yelled Kairi. "I love the dual swords!"

Her hair was still its normal red; it was just in a ponytail and down to her waist. Her swords were identical, each decorated like snakes with two protruding fangs at the end. She had a really long white scarf around her neck. She had long gloves and boots that were white. Her shirt was a white tube shirt and a skirt that was also white.

"You look beautiful!" said Naoki. "Now you must go home and search for the Keyblade Master and his companions."

"Sora!" Kairi butted in.

"Yes", said Naoki. "That's his name. Do you know him?"

"Yeah," she answered. "He's kinda… uh… my boyfriend."

"Excellent! You definitely will be the best Snake Fang ever."

"You mean there was a different Snake Fang before me?"

"Yes," replied Naoki. "But he was a traitor. He used his powers for evil. He even developed an unspeakable evil that required people to die. His monsters still roam the earth today. I believe they're called Heartless."

"What was his name?" asked Kairi.

"It was Ansem. Before he betrayed us he was a really nice guy. He used to be a king in a kingdom called Hollow Bastion. The people there really trusted him until he started locking them up. He locked them up for so long that they died and their hearts created terrible monsters called Heartless."

"I remember Sora telling me about Ansem when I met him at Hollow Bastion a few months ago," explained Kairi.

"Have you seen him as a Snake Fang?" asked Naoki.

"No I haven't."

Naoki pulled a tattered old piece of paper out of her robe pocket. It was a picture of Ansem when he was about a hundred years younger and maybe even charming.

"He was the only other one who wielded these swords," said Naoki.

She pointed to Kairi's swords.

"As you can see, they look like snakes. That represents you being a Snake Fang. These swords have no name, but you may give them a nickname. I also need to warn you not to tell anybody that you're a Snake Fang. It will blow your cover. Also, if you use your powers for evil, you will not have them anymore. You will also be converted to evil and have your eyes change the color yellow, turn older and have snow-white hair color, and you will love tormenting helpless people. In other words, you will become like Ansem is now. Another rule is that you may make one person immortal, so you can make someone immortal with you. You cannot make evil immortal, because then it will be unstoppable. You are working for good, not evil, got it?"

"Yes, I've got it", said Kairi.

"Okay," said Naoki. "Just one more thing before you go."

"Yes?"

"You will be feeling a little lightheaded over the next few days. You will be staying on your island, and when the time comes to leave, I will call out to you. Be prepared to say goodbye at any time."

"Okay."

She saw Naoki raise her arms and recite something. Then there was a flash of white light. She woke up seconds later on a cold and muddy stone floor. She was back in the small cave, along with all the drawings on the wall. She looked at herself.

"Wow! That really did happen! I can't wait to tell everybody! Oh wait…"

She paused for a second.

"Naoki said I couldn't tell anyone or I'd lose my powers. I wonder what would happen if someone figured out by themselves."

She got up and picked up her swords. Then she looked at herself again.

"I wonder if anyone will notice," she said to herself. "I'm sure everybody will."

She wiped herself off and crawled out of the cave opening. She squinted at the bright light that came from the sun. The spray from the ocean refreshed her face as the wind blew by. It was only about noon right then. She suddenly felt her stomach rumble. She realized that she hadn't eaten for about 2 days.

She went over to a huge coconut palm and started shaking it. Coconuts fell down and all of a sudden she was holding the tree above her head! She didn't even feel herself strain while she pulled the 100 pound tree out of the ground! She just stood there astonished. She had no idea she was that strong. She gently put the tree back on the ground.

"Wow! If I can lift that then I can lift anything! I just have to not create suspicion."

She picked up a coconut and cracked it in half. Easy. Then she drank the milk and picked out the pulp. It tasted sweet and good. Then she took the remaining shell and crushed it with one hand. Even easier.

Kairi ran towards her home. She wondered if Kukamai would recognize her. Only one way to find out. She ran faster, eager to see her beloved dog.

She was almost home when she saw Tidus and Selphie on the beach. They were sitting on the sand talking. Kairi went over to them. Tidus turned around and stared at her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"It's me, Kairi. I just grew my hair out, changed my clothes, and found two really cool swords."

"Why'd you do that?" asked Selphie. "Did you not like the way you looked before or something?"

"Nah. I just wanted to freak people out, and it really works well! How's Wakka?"

"He's doin' ok," said Tidus. "Of course, he really hates your guts now. You really messed him up. He's in a body cast right now at the hospital. Anyways, where have you been over the last couple of months?"

"Months?" asked Kairi. "I've only been gone for a day or two."

"Wow," said Selphie. "Someone must've hit you in the head hard, because you're really acting crazy. You were gone for so long that even Sora's mom started to worry about you."

"I could've sworn I was only gone for a couple of days. I'll have to tell Naoki about this," she said to herself.

"Okaaaaaay", said Tidus. "You have definitely lost it. You are saying that you've only been gone for a few days, which you haven't, and now you have an imaginary friend named Naomi that you're talking to."

"Her name's Naoki!" shouted Kairi. "And I really have been gone for two days. I think you guys are the ones going crazy."

She ran away from them towards home. She was so confused about all of the things going on. When she got to her neighborhood she found Kukamai sleeping on the sidewalk. She poked her dog.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. It's me, Kairi."

Kukamai opened her eyes and turned her head towards Kairi. She immediately started growling.

"Relax, Kukamai. It's me, Kairi. I just look a little different."

"I know that," said Kukamai. "You smell the same. I was just freaking you out."

"You can talk!" yelled Kairi, astonished. "Say something else!"

Kukamai started panting and wagged her tail. She was back to her non-talking self again. Kairi felt dumbfounded.

"Maybe I'm just hallucinating," said Kairi. "Maybe it's an effect of my transformation. C'mon Kukamai. Let's go home."

She walked towards her home. Kukamai ran ahead of her and then out of sight.

"Hey, you look different!" said an unforgettable voice.

Kairi turned around. There was Riku again, still dressed in his dorky hula skirt…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, this story is getting pretty weird, I know. But at least it's getting a little slower. And I guess that's good. Pwease revoo!


	4. Kyoto

Disclaimer: I do not own any KH, Disney, Square Enix, Final Fantasy, or Sony-like stuff. I wish I did.

Warnings: Very mild language and violence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Kyoto

"Riku!" shouted Kairi. "Why were you so mean to me a few weeks ago?"

"The reasons for that I cannot say. Let's just make it up with a kiss," said Riku eagerly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" said Kairi. "You are acting so weird!"

"Okay! That's it!" yelled Riku.

He drew his sword.

"I don't know why you didn't die last time, but now I'm gonna stab you and cut you up so many times that you'll feel every drop of blood trickle out of your body! You'll be sorry you ever regretted my love!"

"Fine, then. Be that way!" yelled Kairi.

She drew her swords. Riku looked astonished.

"Ha. A girl trying to fight. This is a new one."

"I'd like to see you try and beat me!" yelled Kairi.

He lurched forward quickly and cut off Kairi's head, except that she didn't die. Her rolling head floated back up to her neck and attached itself back to her body. Riku looked at her in horror. Somehow, Kairi felt stronger than before she had her head cut off. Riku lurched forward again to cut off her arm. The same thing happened with her arm that happened to her head.

"You're a monster!" he shouted. "I'll be back later to defeat you."

The sky turned dark and he disappeared.

"That coward," muttered Kairi under her breath. "Next time I'll tear him into pieces. Wait. What am I saying? Riku is my best friend. He always will be, whether he's evil or not."

She looked up at the sky and started crying. It had been over a year since she had seen Sora last, and now she had lost Riku to the darkness.

"Kairi," said Naoki's voice.

Kairi looked around but Naoki wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Kairi, I'm talking through your mind."

"Oops."

"It's okay. You're a first-timer. I've contacted you to tell you that it is time to leave your island and search for the Keyblade Master. Now follow my instructions carefully."

"Okay."

"Take one of your swords out."

She drew one of her swords.

"Now stab yourself with it," said Naoki.

"WHAT?"

"Trust me, it'll work."

Kairi stabbed herself. This time there was an undying pain instead of no feeling at all. She fell over and blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next thing she knew she was in the same white place where she met Naoki before. All of a sudden Naoki appeared in front of her.

"Hi Kairi. I'm sure you have some questions for me."

"Yes I do," said Kairi. "There's one that's been bothering me for a long time. Why do people say I've been gone for months when I've only been gone for a few days?"

"The answer to that is simple," said Naoki. "Time passes by faster up here than where you live. Up here, a day equals a month."

"Okay. I have another question. How come I could hear Kukamai talking to me?"

"That's because your powers allow you to talk to animals. You can even transform into a snake."

"How do I?" asked Kairi.

"It's simple. All you have to say is "I wish I can turn into a snake", and bingo! You're a snake! Why don't you try?"

"Okay. I wish I can turn into a snake."

Poof! She was a snake. And a big one, too, for that mater. She was at least 30-40 feet long. Her scales were white and she had 2 inch-long fangs. The spikes on her were the color of her hair, but a lot sharper. They were probably sharp enough to cut through a thick sheet of metal in one slice.

"You look good as a snake," said Naoki. "I'll bet you're wondering how to change back?"

Kairi nodded. Since she couldn't talk when she was a snake, she just had to stick with expressions.

"Okay, here's how to change back. Picture your normal self in your head and wish to change back to that form. You can only change back to your normal self, though."

All of a sudden there was another poof and she was standing right there as her normal self.

"Being a snake was so different!" she exclaimed. "Even though I had no arms and legs, I liked the way it felt."

"That's good. You will need to turn into a snake for many disguises. Do you have questions about anything else?"

"Yeah. How do I make someone immortal like me?"

"The answer to that is simple as well", said Naoki. "First you must find the one special person that you want to be immortal with. Then, after you verify it with me, you will wait until the person falls asleep. This next part is tricky. You will have to hold the person's right hand while slicing yourself and the other person at the same time. Then you automatically come up here and you can tell the person that you're a Snake Fang. Remember that you and the person will share eternal life together."

"So what if I don't do that right?" asked Kairi.

"Then you get one more try. After that that's it. If you screw up the second time then the person is dead."

"That sucks."

"I know it does", said Naoki. "I have something to give you."

She pulled out a chain with something attached to it out of her pocket. The thing attached looked like it had two almost-closed boxes on top and a big pointy hook on the bottom. It was sterling silver and was almost as big as her hand. Naoki put it around Kairi's neck. Despite its size, it didn't weigh much.

"This will protect you from all darkness," said Naoki. "Keep it with you at all times."

The pendant glowed white as she said that. Kairi felt a sense of warmth inside her.

"This is my last question," said Kairi. "Why was I still alive when Riku chopped my head off? And why could I feel it rolling around? And why did it feel weird?"

"Oh. That's because you're an immortal, remember? It's supposed to feel weird you dummy! Anyone with their head cut off is supposed to feel weird!"

"Gees. You don't have to get so overreacted. I just asked you a question."

"Sorry," said Naoki. "There have been some problems with my brothers and sisters."

"Brothers and sisters?" asked Kairi. "You never told me about your brothers and sisters. What are their names?"

She was eager to hear their names.

"Let's see," said Naoki. "Who goes first? Okay, there's Kyoto, Tokugawa, Yashiko…"

"Can I meet them?" asked Kairi.

She had interrupted Naoki before she could finish.

"Um…sure," said Naoki. "I'll let you meet Kyoto. C'mon out Kyoto!"

A man as tall as Naoki came walking out of the clouds. He had spiky, blond hair and was dressed in a white robe as well. His eyes were bright green and had small green tattoos under his eyes. His face looked a lot like Naoki's.

"He's my oldest twin brother," said Naoki. "I still have eight more twins after him. I'm the oldest."

"Nice to meet you," said Kyoto.

His voice was very welcoming and warm. Kairi felt a sense of comfort as she shook his hand.

"I didn't know you had…oh wow… ten twins!" blurted out Kairi. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I can explain that," said Kyoto. "My poor sister here was too busy to explain much to you."

Naoki chuckled and Kyoto looked at her.

"Anyways...," he continued. "She didn't have time to explain about the whole organization up here, and if you will allow me, I will explain it all. I mean, we do have a lot of time to do this, right?"

"Right," said Naoki and Kairi together.

"Well, altogether we ten twins make up a group called the Ten Messengers. We are the secret children of Zeus and Hera and all we are used for is the Snake Fang business. So, nobody really knows about us."

"Cool," said Kairi. "Who's the oldest one of you guys?"

"Well, Naoki's the oldest, then it's me, Adnama, Namles, Xela, Yashiko, Tokugawa, Keret, Destati, and Hikari. Any more questions?"

"Yeah. Can I meet all of your brothers and sisters?"

"In a moment," said Naoki. "Right now we're going to tell you where you're going. Listen very carefully, because we have to tell you how to get there, got it?"

"Got it," replied Kairi.

"You will be going back to your old kingdom. You know, where you were born. Your parents may be a little shocked to see you, but it's okay. Now anyways…"

"…I will be teaching you how to warp," Kyoto butted in. Naoki didn't even seem to notice. "Now follow these steps so you can."

"Whoa. That was weird," said Kairi. "You guys finish each others sentences!"

"We do that", they said together. "Anyways, you can only warp when you are up here, otherwise it won't work."

The twins were still talking at the same time. Talk about extra weird with a side order of creepiness!

"Are you paying attention, Kairi?" they asked.

"Yes. You're just freaking me out with that whole both of you talking at the same time thing."

"Sorry", said Naoki. "Sometimes we can't help it. We just think alike."

"Well, don't you know when you're talking in unison?" asked Kairi.

"No, actually, we don't," said Kyoto. "We're in a sort of trance, and we can't ever stop it. So, back to what we were saying about the warping."

He was talking normally again, and it was good.

"You warp only when you have my permission," Naoki continued on. "We will teach you how to use the warping system. It's actually very easy. All you really have to do is say "I…"

"…want to warp," said Kyoto. "Then think of the place in…"

"…your head," Naoki joined in.

They were talking at the same time again.

"It's really easy, but remember that you _must_ have our permission", they continued. "Got it?"

"Yeah", said Kairi slowly. "Can I meet your brothers and sisters now?"

"In a second. Stop being so impatient. We must first ask you to ask every powerful person in the places you go if they have seen the Keyblade Master recently. If they do tell you some useful information, then you must go in the direction that their clues point. You _must_ find the Keyblade Master, understand? Without him, darkness grows more powerful even as we speak. And now we'll introduce you to our eight brothers and sisters."

Eight bright lights came out of the clouds and suddenly turned into eight heavenly people. They all had different hair than each other, but all of their facial features looked the same.

"Hello Kairi," they all said together. "We will introduce ourselves in our order of age. First up is Naoki."

She bowed.

"Then Kyoto."

He bowed.

"Then it's Adnama."

She bowed as well. She had long blonde hair that was pulled into a small bun, leaving some hair to drift down to her shoulders.

"Then Namles."

She bowed. She had long blonde hair as well, but it wasn't in a bun. She had long, dog ear bangs, kind of like Sephiroth's or Seymour's.

"Xela."

He bowed. He just had short blonde hair.

"Yashiko."

He bowed. He had long, blonde hair that was very messy, so it made him look like Marluxia.

"Tokugawa."

He bowed also. He had long, blonde hair that had two parted bangs, like Vexen's hair.

"Keret."

He bowed. He had medium-length blonde hair that was all combed over his right eye, kind of like Zexion's.

"Destati."

She bowed. She had blonde hair only down to her shoulders, and it was very curly.

"And finally, Hikari."

She bowed. She had short, blonde hair that was sticking outwards. It was very straight.

Kairi was fascinated about how all of these twins could seem like one person spread apart.

"Now you must go to your old kingdom," said the decouples (ten twins).

They all shot up in the air and levitated there. They spread their arms out in the air as if they were tearing a giant piece of paper. All of a sudden a huge, purplish vortex was floating in front of Kairi.

"This is a warp-hole," said the decouples. "Remember to think of the place you're going to once you enter it; otherwise you will be trapped in a world of nothingness. Good luck, Snake Fang!"

Kairi felt herself lifting off of the ground into the warp-hole. Beyond the purple mist she could see her heavenly friends waving at her. She waved back.

"I want to go to my old kingdom," she said aloud.

There was a sudden blast of energy and she was speeding forward really fast. She could feel immense pressure building up inside her. Up ahead she saw a small white light constantly growing bigger. As she grew nearer to it, the pressure got more and more powerful. In fact, the pressure got so great that she started screaming. When she finally entered the light, it felt like she blew up. But of course she didn't (then this whole story would be over. It would've been cool if she really did blow up, right?)

The light got so bright that she couldn't see anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there you go. My longest chapter yet. Sorry fatalfeline, I didn't listen to your comment about making these chapters smaller. You know me.

Anyways, please REVIEW! I only have 5 stinkin' reviews right now! I would greatly appreciate it! Thanx.


	5. Kingdom

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts. I wish I DID, but sadly I DON'T. Meep.

Warnings: Emotional old guy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Kingdom

When she woke up she was laying down face-first on a stone path. It had small bushes lining it and had three red banners on each side. Beyond it was a large white castle with blue turrets. It had no moat. Kairi got up.

"That was unpleasant," she said. "I should probably look for my parents now."

She walked towards the castle and looked around. The place was very well-kept and tidy. When she got to the castle's huge oak doors she gave a sharp knock. She then heard a voice say, "Who is it?"

"It's an old friend of the king and queen," she responded. She had no idea what else to say.

"All right, you can come in," said the voice. Kairi was surprised that they let her in so fast. After all, aren't guards supposed to be more protective?

The huge oak doors swung open and a maid ran out to meet her.

"Follow me", she said. "You know, we usually don't get many visitors around here. Where are you from?"

"From a distant land," answered Kairi. She didn't really want to blow her cover.

"Um…okay," said the maid.

They suddenly stopped at another set of huge oak double doors. The top had a large crown shape on it.

"Please hand me those swords. The rules say no weaponry in the throne room."

Kairi handed the maid her swords. It felt really weird without them. It was like she had just lost 20 pounds.

"Where did you get these?" asked the maid. "These must be worth a fortune!"

"A friend gave them to me."

"You must have some pretty nice friends", said the maid. "Don't worry. I'll give 'em back to you once you leave the throne room."

Suddenly the huge oak doors swung open. Ahead of her there was a candy apple red carpet lined with gold. At the end of the carpet there was a figure sitting in one of the jewel-encrusted thrones. She walked in and saw a diamond chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Knights' armor was standing on marble pedestals against the walls.

"Who's there?" asked the king. "Do I know you?"

"Yes, you do know me. It's your daughter, Kairi."

"Kairi? Is that really you? I've been waiting for this moment for 12 years!"

The king got up off of his throne and ran to his daughter. He was crying he was so happy. He finally reached her and hugged her. When he stopped the hug he looked at her. He had red hair just like Kairi and a beard. He was also pretty fat, like your typical king. He had green eyes and a very friendly smile.

"You look so different," he said. "I'm so glad you're here. I've been wanting to show you so many things for so many years! Do you remember anything in this castle?"

"No, actually I don't," she responded. "I was only about 4 back then, and I'm almost 16 now."

All of a sudden the queen came in and looked at the king. She had long red hair and blue eyes. She was very beautiful and thin, especially for her age. She was practically a spitting image of Kairi.

"What are you doing, George?" she asked. "And who are you talking to?"

"I'm just talking to our long-lost daughter," answered the king.

"I-is it r-really you?" asked the queen, starting to cry. "I thought you were gone forever! You had me so worried!"

The queen ran to her in tears as well. The only thing different was that the queen nearly squeezed the guts out of Kairi when she hugged her. When the queen finally let go Kairi nearly fell over because of lack of breath.

"Hey Milo!" yelled the king. "Come meet your younger sister!"

A twenty-year old boy ran into the room. He had red hair like everyone else in there. Kairi had no idea she had an older brother. He was happy to see her, but of course, not as emotionally happy to see her as the king and queen..

"Hi," he said. "My name's Milo. I've heard a lot about you. I thought you were part of some make-believe story that our parents made up, but now I've been proven wrong. Have you seen the castle yet? It's pretty cool."

"Only a little bit," she answered. "Would you show me around?"

"I can, right dad?"

"Of course," said the king. "You kids go have fun now! Just don't go wandering off too far. Dinner is soon."

"Okay dad," said Milo. "C'mon Kairi! I'll show you your old room and then we'll go to the castle gardens. They're really beautiful! You probably won't remember much of this place because you were only about 4, but that's okay. It's more fun to see this castle for the first time anyway. Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I shortened up the chapter for you fatalfeline. You happy now? I'm sure you are. Well, I had to shorten it up anyways, just to save some writing for later chapters. Well, whoever is reading this, please review!

The button is right below this…

Just give it a click…

It won't hurt…


	6. Tour

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts. Except for the soundtrack. I bought it at some store.

Warnings: None.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: Tour

Kairi and Milo ran up a whole bunch of stairs until they got to a pink door with a happy face on it. Milo opened the door and stepped inside. He waved at Kairi for her to follow. When she walked in she saw dandelions painted on the walls. The bed had pink sheets and a giant brown teddy bear on it. The dresser was a regular oak one that was very shiny. It had a small sheet of lace on top. Everything else was completely covered with dust.

"Wow, this room is so big!" she exclaimed. "Did it really used to be mine?"

"Mmm-hmm," answered Milo. "You used to have a dog too. She disappeared shortly after you did. She was a Great Dane, I think. And her name was Ku-Kuka… Oh, I can't remember."

"Kukamai?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah, that was her name. Did you remember that just now?"

"No. I had a dog where I used to live that was a Great Dane and was called Kukamai. I think she might've gone with me when I disappeared. She was one of my best friends. You see, I used to live on an island, and of course I was isolated from other places, so I didn't have many friends. A friend of mine's mom took care of me until I was old enough to take care of myself. Then I moved to my own house and finally found a way to go to other places."

"It must be fun to go wherever you want. You know, out of your world," said Milo. "You see, I've never been out of this world, even out of this castle, and I would give anything to see other worlds."

"How 'bout this," said Kairi. "Once I'm done looking for who I'm looking for, I'll take you to every place imaginable."

"You mean you're not staying here? I would love to do that with you, but I've only just met you. I would want to get to know you better."

"I know. I just came here for a little family reunion. I don't plan to stay for very long. I'm sorry, Milo."

"Well, let's talk about this later," he said. "Let's go down and see the garden. I'm really sure you'd love it."

He got up and walked out of the room. Kairi followed closely behind. While walking behind him, she thought about what she had said to him. Was it true that she had come there for a little family reunion, or had she just come there because Naoki had told her to?

She didn't even know how long she was going to stay.

"So, Kairi," said Milo. "Did you know that this castle and kingdom are over 500 years old?"

"No, I didn't," she answered.

"Well, now you do. This castle also used to have a moat."

"How come it's not there anymore?"

"After about a century, the kingdom no longer had any threats, so the king at the time filled up the moat with dirt. It was after that that we were attacked by a mysterious group of people called the Marauders. But once we destroyed them we never got attacked again and the kingdom once again regained peace."

"Wow. You must study a lot."

"Yeah, my teachers require me to. So do my parents. This place gets really boring after a while."

"Yeah, being cooped up like you have been for all of your life doesn't sound like much fun," said Kairi.

They went out of the castle and turned left. She saw all sorts of flowers and plants ahead of her.

"Welcome to the royal garden," said Milo.

"It's beautiful," commented Kairi.

She looked around at the various plants and flowers. There were fuchsias, lilies, roses, lilacs, tulips, sunflowers, some in colors she had never even seen before. Of course there were other plants and flowers that didn't even recognize. But there was one particular one that caught her attention.

It had petals that looked like the symbol on Riku's chest before. You know the one with the sticks inside the heart with leaves?

"What is that flower called?" she asked.

"I don't know," answered Milo. "I've never seen it before, and trust me; I do come here a lot."

"That's strange," Kairi thought. "I should probably come out here again tonight and check it out."

She decided she would do that that night and followed Milo out of the garden. They went into the castle again and went up a smaller flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs they went into a dining hall, whose maids and butlers were preparing various foods and setting them on the humungous wooden table.

Kairi's mouth watered as she saw the chicken, roast beef, freshly baked garlic bread, fresh fruit, and different kinds of salad. While she was gaping at the food her parents came into the dining hall.

"Let's eat," said the queen. "I'm sure you're very hungry, Kairi."

They all down to eat and Kairi immediately started digging in. She tried the chicken first and it was delicious, then the salad which was also delicious, and then she tried everything else because she knew it would probably be delicious also. Her parents started eating after her. They looked sort of flabbergasted at her rude behavior. She didn't care, though. She hadn't eaten anything in over a week. It felt so good to gorge again!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I'm almost done with this part of the story. Only one or two more chapters to go and I am done with this part! But then I have nine more parts to type… Meesa no happysa! -

Anyways… please review!

After all, the reviewbutton _is _only under this sentence.


	7. Moongleam

Disclaimer: Man, I hate these. I do not own anything in relation to Kingdom Hearts except for the soundtrack and games. Blah blah blah blah blah. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

Warnings: I have no idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7: Moongleam

"So Kairi," said the king. "Where did you live before you came here?"

"I was living on an island," she answered. "Some friends of mine took me in and raised me until I was old enough to take care of myself on my own. I only had a couple of friends on the island. In fact, I'm looking for one of them right now."

"Oh, I see," said the queen. "This means you aren't staying here for very long, am I right?"

"Yes. I'll probably be leaving sometime tomorrow or the day after that."

All of a sudden the maid came in with Kairi's swords in her hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't give these back to you earlier," she said. "I'm very sorry."

"It's alright."

She handed the swords to Kairi. Then she quickly rushed out of the room.

"Those are yours?" asked Milo.

"Yeah", answered Kairi. "I got them from a friend of mine."

"Cool," said the queen. "Let's go, Kairi. I want to show you where you're sleeping tonight."

The queen got up from her seat and Kairi did the same. They both walked out of the hall together. When they started going down the stairs the queen started talking to her.

"So, how did you get here, Kairi?" she asked.

"I got here by boat," she lied.

"Did it take long?"

"Not really."

"Wow. You'd think it would."

They climbed the same long flight of stairs that she and Milo went up before dinner. When they got to the top, the queen opened the pink door with the happy face on it. Kairi went inside. Everything was now dusted and cleaned.

"The maid dusted everything while we were eating, so you should be comfortable sleeping in this room," said the queen. "I'll let you have some time alone so you can settle in."

"Thanks," said Kairi.

The queen nodded and walked out of the room. Kairi plopped down on her old and small bed and sighed.

"I hate pink," she said. "All the more reason for me to go out and check out that weird flower tonight."

The only problem with her idea was that she didn't know when her parents fell asleep. She wouldn't want to sneak out while they were still awake. All of a sudden there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Kairi, can I come in?" asked Milo. "I can come back if you're changing or something."

"No, I'm not changing. You can come in."

The door opened and Milo stepped in.

"Hey, Kairi. I just came to check on you," he said. "How do you like your room? Is it comfortable?"

"Yes, it is. The only thing I hate is how everything is pink and sissy. I know I was just a little girl back then, but I must have been pretty wimpy."

They both laughed.

"You're pretty funny," said Milo. "Tomorrow I'll show you my favorite thing about this castle. The stables. In fact, I can show you them right now if you're not too tired from your journey."

"No, I'm not tired. I'd love to see the stables," said Kairi.

"Great. Just follow me."

He got up and went out the door. Kairi followed him closely behind. When they finally reached the bottom of the really long flight of stairs, they made a right and went outside. Not far from there was the stables. They were constructed of oak and were polished so that they were really shiny. When they went inside it instantly smelled like horse dung.

"This smells weird," said Kairi.

"I know," said Milo. "It's not so bad once you get used to it."

"Easy for you to say. You live here."

"Hey, do you wanna see my favorite horse? She's very friendly."

"Sure. I don't see why not."

Milo walked over to the biggest stall and motioned for her to follow. She went over to where he was and stood beside him. A beautiful white mare walked over to her and whinnied. The mare's coat shimmered in the pale moonlight and her mane was long and silky.

"She's beautiful," said Kairi.

"I know," said the horse.

Kairi suddenly jumped back in shock.

"Your horse can talk!" she yelled. "You never told me that!"

"What?" said Milo. "First of all, her name's Moongleam, and second of all I have no idea what you're talking about."

She suddenly remembered her special ability to talk to animals.

"Oh," she said. "I guess it must've been my imagination."

"I guess so," said Milo. "You can pet her if you want."

She reached out her hand and petted Moongleam. Her fur was even softer than it looked.

"Are your hands dirty?" asked Moongleam. "I just washed my coat today and I don't want it getting all dirty again."

"Don't worry," whispered Kairi. "I always keep my hands clean."

"What?" asked Milo.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself."

"Whatever."

"Hey, I know what you're planning to do tonight," said Moongleam. "You want to take a gander at that weird flower, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well, a bluebird first heard you talking about it with yourself, then that bird told the dog, then the dog came in here and told all of the horses. I was thinking I could help you sneak out."

"Oh. How will you help me, then?"

"Tell Milo that you want me to stay in your room tonight so you won't feel as lonely."

"How is that going to help me see that flower?"

"I'm going to help you sneak out. I know this castle like the back of my hoof, plus I can see in the dark. You can get lost really easily in the castle, especially at night."

"Okay. I'll ask him."

She stopped petting Moongleam and turned around to face Milo.

"Hey Milo?" she said.

"Yes?"

"Can Moongleam stay in my room tonight just so I won't feel as lonely?"

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

"Um…yes."

"Sure. I just don't get why you don't let the royal poodle sleep in your room tonight. But if you're more comfortable with Moongleam, then you can."

"Thanks Milo. I'm getting awfully sleepy. I think I'll take Moongleam and go to bed. See you tomorrow morning."

"See ya. Be careful with Moongleam. She's my favorite horse."

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of her."

She opened the stable door and the mare followed her. As she went by, Milo lightly kissed her on the cheek. It felt kinda weird because she had only just met him, but she didn't mind. She walked back to the castle and up the stairs to her room with Moongleam still following closely behind. Tonight was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haha! My second to last chapter for this fic is finally done! Oyvenbloyven! I have nine more segments of this story still left to type! Ugh. I need a vacation. o

Pweez review! I'm begging you people! Just one little review out of your busy lives! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm melting! starts melting comes back to life after drinking Dr. Pepper (don't ask me how I drank a Dr. Pepper while being melted. I don't even know myself)

THE BUTTON IS RIGHT BELOW THIS CAPITALIZED SENTENCE. PLEASE PRESS THE BUTTON. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION. HAVE A NICE DAY. YEAH. :)

hooray!


	8. Encounter

Disclaimer: Yeesh much. I do not own anything that has to do w/Kingdom Hearts, except for the soundtrack and game. Grrrrr.

Warnings: Yet again, I have no idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8: Encounter

Once up to the room, Kairi and Moongleam settled down for a long night. Moongleam surprisingly fit up the stairs and into the room that Kairi was sleeping in. After about a few minutes of being up there, Milo came in.

"Hi Kairi," he said as he stepped into the room.

"Hi Milo," said Kairi. "What do you need? Are you just saying good night again?"

"Kind of. I came to check on you and Moongleam again. How is she adjusting to your room?"

"Tell him I'm fine," said Moongleam.

"She's fine," said Kairi. "She seems to be very comfortable."

"That's good. And what about you?"

"I'm great too."

"Great. Hey, do you know how to ride horses? You seem to like horses a lot."

"No, actually, I don't know how to ride. Why?"

"I was just thinking I could teach you in the morning. Would you like that?"

"Yes, of course," answered Kairi. "I'd really love that."

"Awesome," said Milo. "Do you want to use Moongleam? You seem to have to have a certain liking for her."

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"Hey, Kairi," said Moongleam. "Do you weigh much? I mean, if you do, then please ride some other horse. I've been having some major back problems lately. No one ever thinks about what the horse thinks before they get on and ride. Personally, I think it's very rude. If we horses could ride humans, we would…"

"Don't worry, I don't weigh much, Moongleam," interrupted Kairi.

"Okay. That's good," said Moongleam. "Just wondering. It doesn't really matter, anyways."

"Are you talking to yourself again, Kairi?" asked Milo.

"Um…yeah. But I'm done now."

"Okay. I'm gonna go to bed now," said Milo, yawning. "I've been really tired lately. See ya in the morning."

"Good night," said Kairi.

She waited until Milo was all the way out of the room and down the stairs until she spoke to Moongleam again.

"So, Moongleam," she said. "How are you going to help me again?"

"Okay, this is the plan," said the horse. "We are going to wait until everybody is asleep and once they are, you will get on my back and I will take you down to the garden."

"But I don't know how to ride."

"Don't worry. If you fall off I'll pick you up."

"Thanks. That's really reassuring."

"Yeah, I know."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's ok."

"Yeah."

"So, when does everyone fall asleep?" asked Kairi.

"Well, since everyone here is half asleep in the daytime, I'd say right about now."

"Oh, wow. But wouldn't your clippity-clopping wake them up?"

"Nope. They also sleep like dead frogs."

"Oh. But aren't dead frogs _dead_?"

"Yeah. But really, they do sleep like dead frogs. If there was a bombing, they wouldn't even shift in their sheets."

"Wow. So are we leaving now?"

"Of course," said the horse. "Just hop onto my back."

She hopped onto Moongleam's back. Well, actually, more like struggled onto her back. Once she was finally on, Moongleam galloped out of the room and down the long flight of stairs. Her strides were smooth and graceful, so Kairi barely had to hold on. She felt like she was a pro at this even though she had never been on horse.

"You sure are fast," said Kairi to Moongleam.

"Thanks," said Moongleam. "I practice a lot."

They galloped out of the castle gates and turned left towards the garden. The night sky was beautiful; twinkling with stars and blowing a gentle breeze. Suddenly she remembered her swords. They suddenly came to a halt. They were at the royal garden. Kairi got off of Moongleam and headed towards the flower patch. Well, actually, it's more like she fell off Moongleam and headed towards the flower patch.

"Hey Moongleam," she said. "Could you back and get my swords? I forgot them. You never know what might happen."

"Of course," said the horse. "I'll be right back."

Moongleam headed back towards the castle. Kairi watched her until she disappeared into the great stone fortress. Then she looked up and focused her attention on the stars. They were more bright and beautiful than ever. She could even pick out some of the constellations.

"I miss you, Sora," she whispered. "You too, Riku."

Then she remembered what she came to the garden to do. She walked over to the place where she saw the flower before. Sure enough, it was still there. She bent down and sniffed it. It had no stench.

"That's odd."

She reached her hand out and touched it. Her hand went right through it!

"Wow, this is one weird flower."

She suddenly heard leaves rustle behind her.

"Who's there!" she asked frantically. "Show yourself!"

Nothing or nobody appeared.

"I don't have any weapons," she said. "I can't hurt you."

"I know," said a voice from the bushes. "I'm just trying to not catch anybody's attention."

A person that looked like Kyoto appeared from behind the bushes. Maybe it was Kyoto. Maybe it was just the darkness that made him look like he had red hair and a black colored cloak.

"Is that you, Kyoto?" she asked.

The person just stood there, possibly examining her.

"Hello?" she asked. "Are you Kyoto?"

"Who?" asked the person.

"Kyoto."

"No, no, no, no, no," said the man. "You have it all wrong. _My_ name is Axel, and you must be Kairi. How did I know? Lucky guess. Say, I haven't had company for a while."

He muttered something like a spell and all of a sudden a 20 foot tall circle of flame shot up around them. Beyond the flames she could see Moongleam with her swords, running away in fear.

It was just her and this stranger.

Alone…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! This story is now a temporary cliffhanger! And if you were wondering why I put Axel in this story, it's because he's my favorite KH character of all time! Also because I can. Also, because this is the last chapter of this part, I will be putting Part 2 on the internet pretty soon. Part 2 is told in Sora's POV, by the way.

Anyway, please review. I need reviews! Cannot...live...without...reviews! gasps and falls over/drinks Dr. Pepper and feels superspiffytastical again

(in other words, please review)


End file.
